Our Love Is A Battle Field
by Maymist
Summary: After May and Drew had both won the Sinnoh Grand Festival and split the ribbon. She's never seen him again for a few years. It's now May's 18th birthday. She questions herself if Drew will show up this time. May x Drew


* * *

_May's Point Of View_

It's been about five years since I've seen Drew. I did not win the Jhoto Grand Festival, neither did Drew. However_... _In the Sinnoh Grand Festival, it was a draw between my rival Drew and I. We both split the ribbon like I did with Ash one time. It was the happiest day of my life, however for some reason I felt sadness. I remember like it was yesterday.

_" Congratulation's!_ _This is the very first time in Pokemon Coordinating history that two people won the Grand Festival! How lucky!!" The announcer commented._

_Smiling sweetly as I returned my Glaceon into it's Poke Ball, I turned to Drew. _

_His face seemed so full with seriousness and did not look a bit joyed. _

_I frowned turning to Drew, " Drew you were awesome. To be honest I never thought I would ever be able to beat you... But I guessed we tied." I spoke innocently, locking my eyes with the ground._

_His eyes stared into my sapphire eyes. _

_" Drew?" I blinked in confusion._

_We both were standing on the stage, everyone was waiting for Drew's reply._

_" You just got lucky again... " He muttered. Taking the half cut ribbon and his grabbing his trophy. He suddenly walked off stage. While I stood their frowning in confusion._

_Suddenly I sprinted off stage searching for Drew. I couldn't find him anywhere, I even looked through all the hall ways. To be honest I was still in my contest dress. The same one I wore at the Wallace Cup of course. _

_Putting my hand to my chest concern, " Oh Drew..." I whispered._

_Of the building I was on the second floor. My eyes widen as I saw Drew walking off from the window._

_I sprinted down the stairs and had ran to him outside._

_" Drew!!" I called out._

_He paused as he turned around._

_" What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy you finally one the Grand Festival?" I questioned._

_" It's not the way I wanted. I don't share, it's not my style. " He replied about to turn again._

_" Drew this isn't you!! You wouldn't act this way! Oh Drew... What's wrong with you...?" I questioned him again, about to sob._

_" You wouldn't understand..." He muttered walking away._

_Grabbing his shoulder, I turned him around. _

_" Drew please answer me!" I begged, sobbing._

_He looked at me. " I'm afraid I can't do that right now... Sorry." He muttered._

_Sobbing I hugged him from behind, not wanting him to leave. " Please..." I whispered._

_"... It's really complicated. I'll tell you next time I catch with you okay? " He looked at me._

_I let go of him and looked down. " Okay..." I muttered. My head directed towards the ground._

_Drew was about to walk away, however suddenly he turned around and smiled. " Don't worry May. "_

_I gasped happily. More streams of tears rolled down my cheeks. " Later Drew....!" I smiled as I waved to him.  
_

_My sapphire eyes started to tremble, as I just realized that Drew has secretly placed a rose in my hand. A blush of crimson planted on my face as my eyes stared into it's beauty. _

That was the very last time I ever saw my rival again. I miss Drew so much. I miss his smirk, the mystery in him, him teasing me, his friendship, his Pokemon Battles with me and more importantly_... The roses._

Well now I'm seven teen years old. Holding the same _last _rose that Drew had ever gave me in my hand, it was all wrinkled and turned a deadly red. The rose was still alive.

Of course I was at home again, sitting on my bed. After I went to the Sinnoh region, I decided to take a break for a few years. Other than that, I got a new look. I don't wear a bandanna placed on my head anymore. Instead I wear a pink bandanna around my neck. My hair is down and is a little longer. Along with wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a pink line going down the center of it. With the shirt being low med to my chest. Along with a tight black skirt, so that the wind doesn't lift it up. I have a pink fanny pack. My gloves are black and white. Lastly, I wore black boots a little bit above my knees.

Well tomorrow is my birthday, along with me throwing a party. I liked invited everyone_... _Even Drew.

I walked over to my phone that was placed on my dresser, dialing Dawn's number.

It ringed a couple times, until Dawn picked up the phone.

_" _Hello?_" _She questioned.

_" _Hi Dawn. It's me May. _" _I responded sweetly.

_" _Oh May! Hi!_" _She happily shouted.

_" _Your coming to my party right?_" _I smiled.

_" _Yep. That's right. _" _She nodded.

_" _Hey_... _Are you inviting Drew?_" _She questioned.

_" _Uh_... _Yeah. _" _I muttered, slightly nervous.

_" _Okay. I know you like him. _" _She stated.

I frowned blushing. _" _No I don't_.... _I just_... _I don't know_..." _I whispered.

_" _Oh May_..." _Dawn spoke concerned.

_" _I just hope he shows up_..." _I looked down at the rose I was holding. _" _He never showed up to my birth day party's the last years_..."_

_" _I'm sure he will come. _" _Dawn smiled.

_" _Oh thanks. _" _I giggled.

The sapphire hair girl laughed, _" _And usually your the one cheering me up. _" _

I laughed, _" _Yeah. _" _

_" _You two would make a good couple. _" _She teased.

I blushed. _" _How many boy friends have you had Dawn?_" _I questioned, changing the subject.

_" _Well let's see_... _I first went out with Ash one time, but I broke up with him. Since Misty loves him. Um_... _Conway for a day_... _Barry for two months_... _Gary for five months_... _Paul for like five days_... _Ha ha. Um and Kenny_... _I have a crush on him_... _So I'm available!!_" _Dawn giggled as she continued to ramble.

My sweat dropped.

_" _How many boy friends have you had so far, May?_" _Dawn asked.

_" _None_... _I don't really focus on romance even though their might be some_... _I just keep going with my Pokemon Contests. _" _I explained.

_" _Well_... _No one has really asked me out_... _And I'm too shy_..." _My sweat dropped.

Dawn giggled, _" _You are shy, that's a fact. But always very sweet and cute, so you'll find someone don't worry. _" _

_" _Aw thanks Dawn. _" _I blushed.

_" _Well_..._ I'll see you tomorrow May. _" _Dawn giggled.

_" _Okay. Bye. _" _I smiled happily.

I hanged up the phone.

Sighing, I landed on my bed. Of course holding my rose.

Suddenly I hear my house's phone ring. I heard my Mother pick up the phone from the distance.

_" _May!_" _She called.

_" _H_..._Huh?_" _I muttered as I got up from my bed.

She entered my room. _" _Drew's coming to your party with his girl friend, okay?_" _

My eyes trembled. _" _G_..._Girl friend?_" _

_" _Oh what's wrong?_" _Her Mother questioned.

_" _It's nothing Mom. Don't worry about it_..." _I told her, biting my lip.

_" _Okay_..." _She spoke suspiciously closing the door.

I laid on my bed sobbing silently.

_W...Why am I crying?! _I questioned myself.

* * *

_**New story that I wanted to randomly make. Lol. I don't think it's not that good, so no flames please.**__** Poor May :( Oh yeah, don't kill me if you don't like May's outfit. It's just one that I made up in my mind, and it looked like it suited her.**__** I'll update if I get reviews. Thanks for viewing. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
